Warriors of Heaven
by Tenma D. Vongola
Summary: Un Mundo Magico en problemas, Ahora que la guerra a alcanzado un pacifico pueblo, Seiry y Liria deberan estar juntos y sobrevivir a un mundo que se colapsa a cada segundo con la guerra.


Warriors of Heaven

(Guerreros del Cielo)

Episodio 1: Iniciando Una Historia

En nuestro primitivo mundo, Nuestra Historia se graba, no en documentos, en poemas o en libros, si no en el corazón de las personas. _Herbalia _es el nombre de este país, rodeado por inmensas praderas, bosques, ríos y jardines, llamado "el paraíso de los hombres". A lo largo de la historia en este país, ¡no! , en todo el mundo, han existido guerras donde las fuerzas del bien luchan contras las titánicas fuerzas del mal, para mantener el orden existen guerreros con poderes y habilidades que sobrepasan a las de un humano normal, se les dice mensajeros de dios que existen para confrontar al mal. Y en nuestros recuerdos y leyendas recordamos que nuestros mensajeros vencerán al mal porque son…

Guerreros de Dios.

( _Hana_: Pequeño pueblo de _Herbalia_ ubicado al sur )

-una chica sale de casa- _ Padre, Madre vuelvo para cenar, iré por flores al bosque *Su padre sale de la casa* y le responde: Que tengas buen viaje, ve con cuidado.

*En el bosque*

Mi nombre es Liria, tengo 16 años, el lugar donde vivo es muy bonito, no creo que la guerra llegue jamás *recogiendo flores en el bosque* este es un lugar pacifico, todos los del pueblo son amables, no hay razón para que nos involucremos en algo así como una guerra, pienso que todo es maravilloso, quiero vivir siempre en este pueblo. –mientras Liria caminaba tirado bajo la sombra de un árbol ve a un muchacho con una espada y una armadura roja dormido- -liria se acerca a ayudarle-

Liria: ¿estas bien? ¿Estas herido?

*al ver que no despertaba Liria tomo su cantimplora y mojo el rostro del joven* *y este despierta de golpe*

_AAAAHH! ¿esta lloviendo?! *se voltea y mira a Liria* ohh un espíritu del agua –le sonríe y Liria le avienta la cantimplora en la cara-

Liria: ¿Cómo me puedes confundir con algo asi?! Soy humana como tu, idiota ¿Qué haces dormido en medio del bosque?

__Pues…. Se me olvido *se rie*

Liria: Parece que me encontré con un tonto

*el estomago del muchacho ruge de hambre*

__Disculpa, ¿no tendras algo de comida?

Liria: No, ven conmigo al pueblo, alli abra comida

__¿Es enserio? –con los ojos brillosos- ¿Qué esperamos? –recoge su espada y acompaña a Liria al pueblo-

-En la casa de Liria el joven come como loco-

Padre: Hija ¿Dónde dices que lo encontrastes?

Madre: Parece que no ha comido en dias –la bella mujer se sienta enfrente del visitante- ¿me podrias decir tu nombre?

*El muchacho voltea a verla* Me llamo Seiry

Madre: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Seiry: 16 *le sonrie* Gracias por la comida esta deliciosa

Madre: ¿Y que hace alguien tan joven solo por aquí?

Seiry: La verdad es que –se queda mudo por un momento- soy un vendedor de bienes raíces *comienza a reírse brevemente*

*Liria golpea la mesa fuertemente* No creo que un vendedor común llevaría una espada y una armadura como traes tu!

*Dan toques a la puerta de la casa y Liria va corriendo y al abrir afuera están todos los aldeanos del pueblo armados*

Alcalde: ¿es cierto que ay un forastero muy inusual aquí?

*Seiry se para y camina hacia el alcalde* ¿me buscas?

Alcalde: Te vine a decir que te vayas de aquí, será mejor que aceptes o te echaremos por la fuerza

*Seiry le ve seriamente*

Seiry: ¿Por qué?

Alcalde: Esa armadura es de un guerrero, y la espada es un instrumento de homicidio, sabemos de la guerra que ocurre, y no queremos que traigan la desgracia a este pueblo solo por ver a un soldado como tu! Así que lárgate!

*Seiry lo mira furiosamente*

Seiry: No sabes lo que dices –mira a la gente del pueblo detrás del alcalde- ninguno de ustedes! Saben lo que hacen! Si no se van de este pueblo serán asesinados!

*El alcalde apunta una antorcha*

Alcalde: Eso sera si nos ven contigo, asi que fuera de aquí infeliz

*Seiry sale en medio de los aldeanos que rodearon al casa y camina de nuevo al bosque*

Seiry: Yo, se los adverti.

**FIN DEL PRIMER EPISODIO**


End file.
